


More than one rat

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344





	More than one rat

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, after the incident involving the Golden Trio, Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Crookshanks isn't entirely convinced the rat that was Peter Pettigrew wasn't Scabbers.

Crookshanks protested, "I saw you change into him!"

Scabbers said, "That wasn't me, it was a different rat."

Crookshanks asked with a frown, "There was more than one rat?"

Scabbers replied, "Yes, I've been here all night. The rat who turned into Peter Pettigrew wasn't me, he had a toe missing."

Crookshanks asked, "How can I trust you?"

Scabbers muttered, "We've known each other for almost a year now, if you can't trust me over a traitor then there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

Crookshanks gasped. "Oh, Scab, it is you!"

He pulled him into a hug.

Scabbers whispered, "Thank you for believing me, Crook."


End file.
